


Greyscale'd

by Rozlie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anxiety, Bottom!Doyoung, Cafes, Depression, Doyoung is the Bunny, Family, First Times, Fluff, M/M, Oppa Kink, Phone Sex, Plot-twists, Praise, Smut, Taeyong is so damn sweet in this, Writer Reserves The Right To Be Trash, dotae, established relationships - Freeform, top!Taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozlie/pseuds/Rozlie
Summary: Doyoung puts an ad out on a Tinder-like app called GREYSCALE in search of a bit of attention and affection.How the hell was he supposed to know his brother's best friend was going to answer?





	Greyscale'd

**Author's Note:**

> ♻
> 
> Hey ya’ll!
> 
>  
> 
> My birthday was April 2nd [AYE, 27 YEARS *twerks on Ten*].
> 
>  
> 
> Therefore, from April 3rd to April 7th, I will be updating a new fic and updating my old fics all this week. Happy birthday to me, hoes!
> 
>  
> 
> This will not be nearly as angst as ‘Bad Habits’. This is a fic I thought of since around this time last year, but I’m a really…I dunno fickle? [Is the fickle the right word?] I’m really a fickle writer so, I’m sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
> This will be multi-chaptered. Also, don’t read my smut in public. I told you hoes several times, but /Kanye shrugs/.
> 
>  
> 
> Per usual, my IRL bestie @nocturnale_ beta’d this. Harass her if ya’ll want. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always remember the rules:
> 
> I am trash  
> I ain’t shit.  
> I hate anything that’s predicable. Come on, ya’ll it’s my damn forte. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yell at me on twitter: @koffeebuttr_

  
✥

Seoul / M looking for M / Casual  
6' / Thin / Monolid / 21 - College kid hoping to find something to look forward too.

 

Doyoung started at his laptop blankly.

 

After two long, arduous weeks—he finally posted the ad and immediately felt cheap.

 

It was just his 5th week into his first year of university and never did he feel so alone. 

 

Not only did Doyoung figure out that he was gay after getting jerked off by a cute Leonardo DiCaprio look alike named Vernon at his first frat party--he realized just how rare it was to find a boyfriend in South Korea—even in Seoul.

 

So Doyoung--desperate for a bit of hope--did what any other millennial would do.

 

He makes a Tinder. 

 

After making the Tinder and going on some really odd dates—[One guy named Ravi asked to see his feet. One guy named Wonwoo asked if he was down with a threesome with his best friend, Mingyu. A person named Hansol was finding himself and couldn’t commit to a pronoun which Doyoung was open to but didn’t fully understand.] Once again, Doyoung realized that not many people his age were interested in having a relationship and that hook-ups are all the rage.

 

It just wasn't popping for our poor Doyoung.

 

He wanted hook ups, right? 

 

That’s why he made a Tinder, right? 

 

But every time he got close to anything past kissing, Doyoung would bail. He was happy that the guys that he did go on dates with didn’t get upset with him. They seemed all understanding and even nice enough to walk him back to the bus stop. Doyoung stored Wonwoo, Ravi and Hansol in his phone and promised to still keep in touch. 

 

They were nice but Doyoung was looking for something a bit _more_. 

 

He didn't want to just give his virginity to any Jimin, Jisoo and Jisung--Doyoung wanted a legitimate relationship. 

 

Doyoung wanted something tangible; something incredible and wanted to pour everything he could into another person who would respect, care for and maybe even love him. 

 

Doyoung wanted love and compassion more than he wanted his next meal. 

 

But there's no one way he could find that at this rate, even when he downloaded this compatibility app called GREYSCALE as a last-ditch effort. Doyoung was almost satisfied with just his semi-crippling depression and social anxiety warming his bed at night at this point. 

 

"Doyoungie?" 

 

Doyoung gasped before quickly shutting his laptop screen close and swiveling in his seat to look at Gongmyung's shape halfway in the entrance of the door as his older brother peaked his head in.

 

"Oh, yes hyung?" Doyoung said nervously and Gongmyung smiled brightly to his younger brother.

 

"Taeyong's here. We're going to a PCbang. Wanna come?"

 

"No, I have homework." Doyoung said simply; he didn't want to see anyone right now. Once upon a time Doyoung would have jumped at the chance to go to a PC bang with his brother and his brother's best friend Lee Taeyong for a night of junk food and gameplay, but tonight had him feeling static but itching for solace.

 

"Well at least say, hi. You guys are in the same school now," Gongmyung teases and Doyoung smiled back genuinely. Gongmyung's is in his senior year at a university in Mapu-gu, while Doyoung and Taeyong got into Korea University, the most prestigious school in Korea and Gongmyung playfully ribbed Doyoung about his superhuman brain for at least two days straight.

 

Doyoung climbed down the stairs behind Gongmyung to see Taeyong with his pale pink hair talking animatedly with his parents--his mother clutching her side and his usually emotionless father, cackling in joy.

 

Lee Taeyong was always such a charmer. 

 

Throughout his life, Doyoung has heard his parents say numerous times about how Taeyong is the 2nd son and Doyoung never thought negatively of it. Taeyong would always come over for days on end until his equally sweet and funny parents would come collect him and playfully accuse the Kim's of kidnapping. 

 

Doyoung loved it when Taeyong was near--Taeyong always spoiled Doyoung with attention even though his reclusiveness made him feel like a pariah in his own family. 

 

Once Doyoung hit puberty, he would hide in his room and watch anime and try to be as invisible as possible--but Taeyong would always get Doyoung to open the door for him [usually with candy and snack from the bakery Taeyong’s uncle owned] and Taeyong would just sit quietly with Doyoung and watch all the mundane things that Doyoung enjoyed even if it was odd.

 

Taeyong never cared that Doyoung really wanted an African Hand Snail that's literally bigger than his face. Doyoung would prattle on about how he would name the snail Kee-Kee and feed him every day. Taeyong was always engaged when Doyoung talk about how snails were hermaphroditic or that their tongues feel like a kitten’s--Taeyong simply asked if he could touch and feed Kee-Kee if Doyoung got one. The excitement in Taeyong's eyes had Doyoung blushing at thirteen years-old.

 

Taeyong used to live next door and when the Lee's moved to another block or so over Doyoung cried until Taeyong showed up and walked with him, explaining that 3 blocks over wasn't so far away and that Taeyong would always be just one phone call away. 

 

Taeyong loved him and he was always friendly and welcoming unlike his family has been to him the last few years.

 

Doyoung stood at the bottom step, watching the patch of giggles and smiles as no one even noticed his presence. "Taeyong-hyung, good evening."

 

Taeyong's head snapped up quickly and stood up from his seat on the couch.

 

"I missed you, Doyoungie~!" Taeyong grinned brightly before motioning him over for a hug that Doyoung sunk into. Taeyong always gave tight, meaningful hugs that Doyoung never got enough of. "Is KU treating you well? Have you been eating well? Are you healthy, Youngie?"

 

The sweet flection in his voice had Doyoung smiling into Taeyong's shoulder. "Yes, hyung. I am being treated well, thank you."

 

"You sure?" Taeyong patted his back before breaking the hug and cupping Doyoung's cheek. "I dunno, you seem a bit slimmer in the face. I promise to treat you to some bulgogi one of these days. I saw that you had Dr Joon for chemistry last week. She's difficult but all her lectures are the same. If you'd like, I can lend you my course notes from a few semesters back?"

 

Doyoung all but cried at how cherished Doyoung was feeling. Taeyong hadn't been around as often due to him having his own off-campus apartment and Gongmyung spending less time at home but he knew Taeyong would drop by because he would bring his father k-cups of specialty coffee and muffins from the cafe he works at once a week while Doyoung was at school.

 

Doyoung beamed at Taeyong; he really needed those notes. "Of course--,"

 

"Aish, Taeyong you're so considerate!" Gongmyung praised with a wide smile before and Taeyong rolled his eyes.

 

"Of course, I have to take care of Doyoung.” Taeyong snipped playfully before fluffing Doyoung’s chestnut strands. “You do such a terrible job, Gong-gong."

 

"Do I?" Gongmyung asked Doyoung as if clueless and Doyoung shrugged.

 

"You do."

 

"Taeyong, will you please stay for dinner?" Mrs. Kim began as Taeyong and Gongmyung checked the time on their phones. Taeyong raised an eyebrow before quickly typing away. 

 

"I'm sorry Ms Eomma, but I can't. I'm swapped with so much course work and practice games,"

 

"Come sleep over next week!" Doyoung's father offered excitedly. "I'll even pick up some sweets!"

 

Taeyong giggled and hid his smile. "Mr Appa, were not 11 anymore,"

 

"I know." Mr Kim began giving Taeyong's shoulder a pat and a pleasant smile that made Doyoung's inside twist with jealousy. He can't ever remember when his father ever giving him such a proud smile--even when he got into the top 2% of freshmen at KU. "Please give our well wishes to your parents and sister."

 

"Of course." Taeyong smiled softly before nodding to Doyoung. "Bye Doyoung." 

 

Doyoung treads up the stairs and wishes he was as attractive as Taeyong. At least a third of how cool he was would’ve sufficed. Taeyong was so loved by everyone that Doyoung wished someone would appreciate him like that someday.

 

Doyoung checked his laptop to see that he has a few hits—even a few emails-- but one sticks out immediately. 

 

They were a 94% match--higher than any other match he's ever gotten and a message in his inbox.

 

To: usagi.doy  
From: 9july5.ty:

**5'10 / thin / slim build / duolid / 23**

_94%? Wow. That’s pretty compatible, right?_

 

Doyoung looked at the message twice. 94% was such a close match! Doyoung quickly clicked on 9july5.ty profile. The profile picture was a seemingly attractive guy in hat hiding his hair and face, near the Han River. The profile was simple— “Wet” by Joo Young was named as his favorite song and Doyoung felt his face get hot instantly. Doyoung was way too familiar with that song. 

 

Doyoung quickly stood up to make sure his door was locked before he went back to the direct message and typed back.

 

**9july5.ty**  
_I've never had a higher score. You're not too far from me, either. I go 2 SNU._

**usagi.doy** _  
Same. I’m a bit surprised! I'm a freshman._

**9july5.ty** _  
So am I. Look how much we have in common._

**usagi.doy** _  
I usually don't do this. Honestly._

**9july5.ty** _  
This is a first for me too...well at least online. I've been hiding in the closet trying to forget it but. Well you know…LOL_

**usagi.doy** _  
I know, trust me lol_

 

A bit of time passed between asking mudane, but fun colors about each other—favorite colors, favorite foods, hobbies etc and before Doyoung knew it—a hour had passed with them chatting—Doyoung’s cheek throbbing a bit at how hard they smile smiled with every near-instant reply. 

 

**9july5.ty** _  
Are you cute or sexy? Oh, I’m sorry is that too forward?_

 

Doyoung felt his cheeks tingle a bit. 

 

**usagi.doy** _  
I'm cute. You?_

**9july5.ty** _  
People say I'm sexy. I don't see it._

 

Doyoung gnawed at his lip, his toes feeling light but tingly. 

 

His curiosity was rising. 

 

94%, goes to SNU, older and apparently sexy? 

 

Doyoung didn’t know why he was feeling this warm, but he desperately wanted to see what’s so sexy about 9july5.ty. 

 

Doyoung felt brave.

 

**usagi.doy** _  
Can I see?_

 

The reply was quick.

 

**9july5.ty** _  
I think because we're in the same year at the same school we shouldn't switch photos on the web or chat. We might get hacked._

**usagi.doy** _  
You're right…_

**9july5.ty** _  
...but if I show you from the neck down, it should be fine right?_

 

Doyoung gasps. His fingers trembling over the trackpad of his MacBook. 

 

**9july5.ty** _  
Is that too much?_

**usagi.doy** _  
No, it's perfect. I'd love to see._

**9july5.ty** _  
KakaoTalk?_

 

It takes only two minutes from them to exchange usernames and to connect via Kakao. 

 

Before Doyoung could must enough gall send out a cringey first Kakao message from his phone, a video is sent to the chat. 

 

Doyoung quickly presses play and it was short eight second clip of a gorgeous specimen of man recording himself from the lips down to his torso. 

 

Doyoung let out a whimper at how _flawless_ his skin was and how bad Doyoung wanted to kiss on the silky plane of skin stretched over divots and bone…to lick it, to fucking skin his teeth into it and watch it bloom right before his eyes. 

 

**usagi.doy** _  
Your skin is so...clear and bright…_

**9july5.ty** _  
I do landscaping during the summer, but my tan is fading. Like what you see? Want to see more?_

**usagi.doy** _  
How do I know it's you? I've been scammed twice so far._

 

Doyoung types nervously. 

 

It was left on read for almost a minute and Doyoung nearly screamed, thinking he fucked up and scared him off, but after the second minute another video was sent to the chat.

 

Doyoung quickly opens it up to see a short video of Doyoung’s username written, the date and time in marker on his forearm. Doyoung was relieved but couldn’t help but fawn over the gorgeous clean skin and the multiple veins that lined his fingers and arm. Doyoung wanted those fingers on him—to grip at his thighs, to grapple him into place, to stretch him out, to slip across his Adam’s apple and choke--

 

**9july5.ty** _  
I'm real. I swear on it._

 

Doyoung hyperventilated. 

 

**usagi.doy** _  
So pretty._

**9july5.ty** _  
How about you, cutie? Is there something you can show me?_

**usagi.doy** _  
What do you want to see?_

**9july5.ty** _  
Whatever you want me to…_

 

Doyoung quickly hops into his en-suite bathroom and flips the lights on before stripping down to his boxers. 

 

Doyoung could not believe he was going to actually going to do what he was thinking about; yet his dick was too hard to reconsider. Doyoung effortlessly records a fifteen second clip from his Adam’s apple and then slowly down his torso, down to band of his boxers. 

 

Doyoung isn't the most confident in his looks, but even Gongmyung is jealous of Doyoung's abs and chest.

 

**9july5.ty** _  
Oh wow…babe…_

 

Doyoung felt goosebumps slip down his skin at the pet name and he quickly tapped a reply.

 

**usagi.doy** _  
Is it good?_

**9july5.ty** _  
You're like snow, soft and pale. I want to mark it all up with my lips. All the way down to the bunny boxers._

**usagi.doy** _  
I think I want you to._

**9july5.ty** _  
There's so much I'd want to do…_

**usagi.doy** _  
Like?_

**9july5.ty** _  
I want to hear your voice…_

 

Before Doyoung could finish reading the message, he gets a voice call request from KKT. Doyoung barely breathes before picking it up. 

 

At first, he hears only heavy breathing before he hears a deep, sensual voice made his toes curl. 

 

_“Hey.”_

 

It was just one syllable but Doyoung felt that soft huff of warm breath tumble down his spine, kiss against his thigh and caress him at his hipbone. 

 

"Hi," Doyoung responded, wondering how his own voice got this raspy, but Doyoung felt like his dick was going to explode at the next request. 

 

_"I want you to call me oppa."_

 

The voice was deep, sensuous and it hooked into Doyoung’s chest and dragged him in to depths of incoherence. 

 

"You can call me...," Doyoung began regaining his sanity before it was violent gripped from him

 

_"Bunny."_

 

Doyoung shivered at the sternness; his oppa was not one to mess with and Doyoung loved it. "OK." 

 

 _"So tell me bunny…what are you into?"_ the voice over the phone had Doyoung knees trembling and Doyoung had to clear his throat a bit. 

 

"I like...cuddling?" Doyoung responded shyly and the voice over the phone piqued up.

 

 _"Really?”_ the voice was almost cheerful, and it made Doyoung’s fingertips tingle before the voice slipped right down between the corner of ‘Lustful’ and ‘Fuck Me Hard’. _“So do I…if I was there would you let me cuddle you? I promise, I'll be polite.”_

 

"Yes, oppa....I’d love to cuddle with you." Doyoung said sweetly, almost cutely and it obviously had an effect.

 

 _"We could cuddle, watch a movie? I can bring my PS4 if you’d like? Your profile said you love video games, right?_ ” Doyoung’s oppa asked with a warmth in his voice that felt easy and familiar. _“Order some fried chicken and candy and sit in bed for hours making fun of the trainees on Produce 101?"_

 

Doyoung laughs, imagine just how _fun_ that sounds. Yeah, having sex is fun but have you ever just ate a bunch of snacks binge watching shows with someone that you like? "I hate that I love that show,"

 

The laugh on the other end sounds so familiar, yet so intoxicating that it makes Doyoung bristle with joy. 

 

 _"Does that sound fun? We don't have to do anything unless you say we do.”_ He said sweetly, calmingly and the fact that he was so docile and gentlemanly made Doyoung want him even more. “I'm not the greedy type, I promise. I'd enjoy just your company." 

 

"That sounds incredible, but I want to do more," Doyoung knew he was flirting with unfamiliar territory but he the fire he was feeling behind his belly button was enough to catapult him into a want that he couldn’t even try to hold back.

 

"Oh, you want more?” There goes that voice again, it did everything sizzle. _“Like what, my bunny?"_

 

Doyoung drew a blank, gnawing his lip nervously. "I...I'd want a kiss,"

 

"Where, exactly? Tell oppa where you want his lips." the words slipped from the speaker and right into Doyoung’s veins. Suddenly, Doyoung’s right hand was slipping under the waistband of his shorts. Mindlessly, Doyoung cups himself, rolling his head back to press against his pillow.

 

He shivered. "Anywhere…I’d let you…I’d let you kiss anywhere you wanted…"

 

A patient almost devilish chuckle is heard. "Where's your hand right now, naughty bunny?" 

 

Doyoung’s breath hitched. "Uh, sorry—I--"

 

" _It's OK, I'm doing the same._ ” Doyoung could hear a shaky moan followed by soft groan. Doyoung let out one of his own. “ _I'm sorry but I couldn't help it...your voice, hearing it…my hand is barely enough, especially after seeing your lovely skin. How is it possible to crave something I haven't tasted yet?_ "

 

"Can I see?” the words were tumbling out of Doyoung’s mouth before he could stop himself, but the way his fingers flexed against his dick emboldened him. Doyoung couldn’t _just_ hear anymore. He needed more. So _much_ more. “Can I see what I... what I caused? I can see what I do to you?"

 

" _Fuck yeah,_ ” it’s a grumble that made Doyoung’s inside crumble. “ _Gimme a minute._ " 

 

It takes some shuffling and two minutes and suddenly he gets a Kakao video call request. Doyoung panics before he flips the camera to rear-facing so when he picks up the call, it shows his ceiling and not himself. 

 

A few seconds later, the pixels begin to iron out into a clearer picture and then…fuck. 

 

There’s his oppa...clearly in his bathroom with the bright lights and mirror reflecting the physical embodiment of perfection. He had a mask cover his nose and mouth and a hat, shadowing his eyes, but Doyoung could just tell he was fine—holy fuck. 

 

He was just dressed in his boxer, a generous outline pressing between his thigh and grey boxer briefs. 

 

" _Annyeong, bunny._." He teased sweetly and Doyoung spasmed in his boxers. How could this be fucking real? How the fuck did Doyoung get so fucking lucky? Doyoung could barely get his lungs to function properly. “ _Like what you see?_ ”

 

“You are so fucking gorgeous.”

 

He giggled, filling Doyoung’s body with a field of flowery emotions—Doyoung is sure he’s in love with his giggle. _“Is it fair for me to give you a show? What do I get, hmm bunny?"_

 

Doyoung nodded his head profusely even though he knew he wouldn’t be seen. 

 

"Give me two minutes,"

 

Doyoung quickly placed his phone down before he pulled off his socks, doubled checked his door was looked before peeling off his gym shorts and grabbing the closest face mask he could find and a beanie before setting his phone in the middle of his bed, propped on pillows as Doyoung leaned against the headboard of his bed. Doyoung let out a deep breath before pressing the icon in the top corner to flip the rear-facing camera to the front-facing screen where Doyoung appeared in the corner and resumed the screen. “I’m…I’m back.”

 

He looked up to the camera and let out an appreciative groan. 

 

" _BTS, huh?_." he asked and Doyoung shrugged thinking about how he was wearing the beanie his aunt gave him years ago.

 

"Don't judge me," Doyoung whined cutely and he was apparently walking from his bathroom to his bed and Doyoung didn’t even bother to take his eyes away.

 

_"Bias?"_

 

"J-Hope,"

 

 _"I imagined myself fucking Suga all the time...but I don't think I need to after you."_ Suddenly the air space in time and technology was causing a lump in Doyoung’s throat as he watched the mischievous glint in his eyes as he must have sat down at a computer table, propping his phone against something on his desk. “ _You’re so fucking hot, bunny. I’m feeling so…desperate and anxious…what should I do?_ ”

 

Doyoung couldn’t think correctly. 

 

It was one thing to hear it—but holy fuck Doyoung could see the lust in his eyes, big brown, familiar yet so foreign. "You look unreal, I--"

 

" _No, baby--you look unreal._ ” He countered almost viciously, nearly demanding tone that made Doyoung feel like his skin was too tight. “ _Look at what you do to your oppa, bunny._ ” The view was angled downward and Doyoung could see the throbbing member clothed against the otherwise nude body. He ran a seemingly trembling hand across his thighs, purposely missing his desperately needy cock. “ _All my blood rushed south and I feel like can barely breathe...shouldn't you take responsibility?"_

 

"Yes oppa. I should." Doyoung whined, not even realizing that his own hand has already slipped back into his boxers. On the other side of the screen, a hurried groan was heard before he did the same. 

 

 _"Pull it out for me, bunny.”_ Doyoung could only see him for the neck down now but the sweet begging in his voice had Doyoung feeling fire in the pit of his spine. “ _Please? Let me see,_ "

 

Doyoung was shy, even though in the view finder from his Adam’s apple down was visible, Doyoung was terribly timid. His beloved oppa must have picked up on his hesitation. 

 

" _Don't be shy,_ ” he whispered, his voice was constrained but still gentle. “ _Oppa wants you **so** bad, but I want you comfortable more than anything else. Should we stop?"_

 

Doyoung shakes his head immediately, but he’s touched to the core at how sweet, caring—how soft he was. "No, I want you. I want you to see what you’ve done to me." 

 

Doyoung pulls himself to sit on the back of his heels on his bed before cautiously untucking himself from his shorts. The sharp intake of breath he heard in his wireless airpods made his cock leak as he slowly held it in his palm. 

 

“Do you like what you see?” Doyoung asked, coquettishly as he watched his oppa pull his cock out also—and Doyoung’s mouth watered. It was so…so big…it was already leaking, a dribble darkening the heathered grey of the boxer shorts into dark gray. 

 

" _You’re so pretty, so fucking pretty_.” His words felt like a feather in Doyoung’s ear and he felt like he was buckle just at the praise. _“Could you touch it for oppa?"_

 

It took no time at all for him to verbally walk Doyoung through touching himself slowly and meticulously and Doyoung felt like he couldn’t handle it. Watching him, know that he’s watching Doyoung, instructing him on every single jerk in between his own make Doyoung want to jump through the screen. 

 

It was something about his hands, wound up with dozens of gorgeous strings of veins gripping his cock, almost purple and leaking sweet glob after glob of precum made Doyoung want to beg for that dick to just _take_ him. 

 

Doyoung slips up and let’s out a whimper that causes the other man to shiver as he watched Doyoung pick up the pace. 

 

_"Match my pace, yeah…just like that baby."_

 

"I want more,"

 

_"I'll give you more if you're a good bunny."_

 

Doyoung pouts, his bottom lip trembling as he gasps softly, struggling to not hammer his fist on his cock. “Please…” Doyoung was thighs were jolting with pleasant shocks as he peered as how precum dribbled from his own cock. “I really…I want to come for you—I--,”

 

Doyoung heard a sharp hiss in his ear and groaned, hearing the man on the other side of the screen struggle to keep his composure.

 

 _“Stop.”_ The command was rough and brook no argument. _“Put your hands to your sides--now,”_

 

“Oppa,” Doyoung whined as his shaking palms slowed but didn’t stop. It felt way to good.

 

_“You’re being naughty. I have to punish you, don’t I?”_

 

Doyoung’s hands did as he was commanded, but Doyoung still stared into the camera with teary eyes. “Please, I’m sorry. I’m just--,”

 

_“Just what?”_

 

Doyoung simply looked down at his thighs, coated with sweat and precome before whimpering pathetically. He never felt so wanted and desired—he didn’t want this to end. He didn’t want his precious oppa to leave or to be upset. All he wanted was _him_.

 

 _“You want me, don’t you?”_ the voice was soft, fluffy and so seductive Doyoung was convinced it would be the end of him. 

 

“Yes, oppa. I want you so fucking bad.”

 

_“What do you want oppa to do to you?”_

 

“I…I want you to hold me down and…and--,”

 

_“And?”_

 

Doyoung could hear the edge of his oppa’s words fray with weakening impulses and Doyoung ran a hand over his bangs, reviving his forehead and desperate eyes. 

 

“I want you to take me. Any way you want me.”

 

It was almost like Doyoung could hear the puny piece of sanity his oppa had snap over the airwaves—hearing him groan aggressively, holding his manhood with a tight grip with Doyoung’s nude body filling up his screen. _“ **Shit**. I want to take you, now. I want to take all of you. I want to dismantle you, baby. I want to take every single piece of you. Do you have any idea what I want to do to you? The sounds you’re going to make? The marks I’m going to bite into your skin? You have no idea.” _

 

“Tell me, please.” Doyoung moaned wantonly as he felt batches of flames rise in his chest. “Please tell me how you want to fuck me.”

 

_“I want to push you back down on your bed. I want to kiss you slowly, deeply until all you think about is just me filling every nook and cranny of your thoughts. I want my tongue so far down your throat I could tap your tonsils. Just sweet, sloppy and sensual…. I want to press sloppy kisses into your perfect skin, suck under your chin as you moan my name way too loudly to be contained. I’m going to gnaw at your clavicles, dip my tongue in the little divots and taste the salt and skin on your gorgeous flesh.”_

 

Doyoung’s eyes slipped closed, the words burning into his skin and making Doyoung nearly curl into himself with how graphic and almost romantic he was being to him. “Oppa…oppa, yes. I want…I need to touch…”

 

_“Beg,”_

 

The command had Doyoung swearing loudly as he panted, his chest heaving as he tried to desperately gain composure, but that was long gone. “Oppa, can I please touch myself?” Doyoung had the gall to flush slightly as he pleaded pitifully “ Please? I want you, oppa…I wish it was you touching me.”

 

_“Tell me what you’d let me do if I was right next to you,”_

 

“I’d…I’d let you do whatever you want to me.”

 

He let out a little chuckle as he thumbed at his own shaft, watching Doyoung squirm and beg for him. _“What do you want me to do to you, bunny? Hmmph? Tell me and maybe I’ll be nice enough to pay you a visit.”_

 

“I want…I want you to fuck me.”

 

Doyoung was surprised at the sharp and sudden intake of breath, but already lolled his head softly to the side, exposing his next and clavicle seductively. “I want to feel your teeth sink into the back of my neck as your fingers slip inside of me and stretch me out slowly and deeply--your other hand around my neck, control my breath—controlling _me_.”

 

_“Oh fuck, you’re so nasty. I love it.”_

 

Doyoung smiled a bit at the compliment. “I want you to whisper about how pretty I am as you fuck me against the wall fast and hard, holding my wrist behind my back---,”

 

 _“I’ll put a collar on you,”_. Doyoung gasped sharply, his throat tightening in pure excitement. Doyoung gripped himself and started stroke his dick firmly to match his viewer’s as he continued. _“I’m going to put you in the cutest fucking collar so you know exactly who you belong to. I’ll fuck you right against the mirror, so you can see how pretty you look taking my dick. I’ll have one grip in your hair, tugging back as I gnaw on your neck, pounding into you—fucking you harder, deeper, faster—”_

 

“I’d love that. I’d…I’d fucking beg for that…but I want to ride you--,”

 

_“Oh, fuck. Oh fuck, yeah--”_

 

“You’d like that, hmmph?” Doyoung eyes narrowed, staring at the view of his oppa’s legs open as he leaned back into his chair and jerked himself rapidly to Doyoung’s non-stop teasing. “Tell me oppa,”

 

_“I’d want you to ride me, baby. I’d gripped that tight ass so hard I’d fucking make grooves into your cheeks--,”_

 

“Nah-uh,” Doyoung shook his head before he unfolded his knees from under himself and sat with his knees far apart and his thighs and cock on full display. Doyoung reclined a bit. “I’d tie your hands to headboard, so you can’t touch…you can only watch me sink real slow on your dick--,”

 

Doyoung dipped further back slightly and his clean-shaven hole was exposed. 

 

 _“Shit—sh-fuck-,”_ he stuttered watching the obviously virgin taint tease him. Doyoung could tell by how quick his wrist flicked over his reddening tip that his oppa was going to lost it and Doyoung felt so sexy and powerful.

 

“I’d make sure to grind on your dick nice and slow; going to make sure you can see your dick slip in and out of me, oppa.”

 

A deep, guttural groan was heard from the other side of the screen and Doyoung witnessed his oppa’s back arch viciously as he began pleading for Doyoung. _“Please--, I can’t wait until you let me touch--,”_

 

“I’ll let you do more than just touch—I want you to taste me, to bite me, to eat me—swallow me whole.”

 

_“I can’t wait to get my hands on you, I’m going to make cry in pleasure, bunny. I swear. I’m going to fuck you silly, babe. I’m going to pound you so hard the next person to pull me off you would be crowned the king of fucking England.”_

 

Doyoung smirked at the joke and he had no idea when his mask slipped off slightly, but Doyoung didn’t care because he felt the familiar sensation of claws in his chest yank fire down his core. Doyoung’s whine spilling out faster and faster-- his bottom lip trembling as he whined pathetically.

 

“O-oppa—I need you,” Doyoung begged pathetically as he jerked off quicker than before. “ ** _Oppa_** \--,”

 

_"When you whine like that you make me want to fucking jump through this screen and--,"_

 

Doyoung didn’t finish hearing him over his own stuttering moan as his free hand rolled his hard nipples between his nimble fingers—driving him to the edge. "I’m coming, I’m--,”

 

 _“Me too…_ ” 

 

Oh fuck, if Doyoung though his oppa’s voice was sexy before, it was severely dick-hardening now as he moved closer to the camera to get a better view before stroking himself at an impressive speed. _“Come for me. Let me see how pretty my little pet is all wet and needy for oppa."_

 

Doyoung let out a shudder and a wretched open-mouth moan when he came ruthlessly all over his abs and knuckles and a bit on the screen. Doyoung finished just in time to see his oppa mid-moan before he spilled all over himself and in a blink, the line went dead. 

 

Doyoung took a few seconds to catch his breath to realize that his phone went dead for a lack of power. 

 

“Fuck!” Doyoung hissed before quickly scrambling for his phone to turn it on—but all he got was the way to familiar battery icon blinking back. 

 

Knowing that it would take at least five minutes, Doyoung dragged his still shivering body to his bathroom to clean up trying his hardest not to the feel dejected and used.

 

When he returned, his phone was flashed with an incoming Kakao message.

 

_  
Babe...meet me at Empathy Cafe by the Han?_

 

Doyoung felt his fingers twitch and his heart flutter as he quickly pressed his thumb over the sensor and quickly tapped a reply. 

 

When? __

_Tomorrow? Please… Let me buy you fried chicken and let's laugh at Jang Monbok?_

 

Doyoung could feel the muscles on his face strain at how hard he smiled at the text. 

 

 _Like a date?_ Doyoung typed bravely, in hopes that he wouldn’t be rejected.

 

 _Yes…please. Pretty please? If you want? We’ll meet up at the cafe and if we're comfortable with each other we can take the next step? Or any steps you’d like._

 

Doyoung felt butterflies go ape-shit in his stomach as he smiled softly. He has a great feeling about this, and Doyoung almost never have a positive inkling. 

 

 _OK. I'll be wearing a pink hoodie._ Doyoung typed glancing over to his dresser to see his pink LOONA hoodie.

 

_I'll be wearing an orange hat--just for you, my bunny._

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ✥
> 
> I would like to take the time to thank everyone who wished me a happy birthday on twitter! You guys are super sweet and ya'll made me cry!
> 
> Please comment if you liked it! I love you all!
> 
>   
> ✥


End file.
